A New Start
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story that starts immediately after the season 16 episode Squeeze the Pips. It will follow Jac, Jonny and Emma as they start over, away from the drama of Holby and as they build a new life together. May feature the old Holby character in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Start**

This is a story that starts immediately after the season 16 episode Squeeze the Pips. It will follow Jac, Jonny and Emma as they start over, away from the drama of Holby and as they build a new life together. May feature the old Holby character in the future.

**Chapter 1**

After a long and tiring day on Darwin ward that involved hardships for both of them, Jac Naylor and Jonny Maconie were happy at having left and so when they walked into the former's house with their daughter in her pushchair, they were over the moon at finally being free of the place.

"I'd love to see Guy Self's face when he sees that letter you left him"

"Yes, well, I think we'd all take enjoyment from that"

"What exactly did you say in it anyway?"

"Just that I needed some time away and that I would use that time to see how Holby's partners in America are getting on with the Herzig"

"So we're going to America then are we?" questioned Jonny.

"If that's ok, we'll be going to a few places, New York, Chicago, Miami and Los Angeles"

"American road trip, sounds good to me"

"I'm going to book the plane tickets for the day after tomorrow, Heathrow to New York, about 10AM"

"Perfect, that'll give us tomorrow to sort ourselves out. Hey Emma honey, how do you feel about going on a trip?"

"She can't understand you"

"You don't know that, now come on, we've got stuff to do, and tell me the flight times when you know for certain, Mo will want to come wave us off"

"And Elliot too probably"

"Don't forget Adele"

"That's not likely anytime soon" replied Jac.

"I'll tell her you said that"

Later that day, when Emma was asleep, Jonny (after coming off a phone call) sat next to Jac who was on the couch.

"So my landlord's cool about it, I'm gonna go get what I need urgently tomorrow and after that Mo's gonna box the rest up and put in storage for me, what are you doing with this place?"

"I own it, it will stay as it is"

"Jac, I need to ask you your reasons for doing all of this and having me in the frame too" asked Jonny.

"Okay fine, here it is: my life is better when you are in it, there I said it"

"Are you saying that you like having me around?"

"Yes, I am. What about you, what are your reasons?"

"I think you know, I love you Jac, that's my reason"

"I hope you know that I'm not gonna be a stay at home mom, I won't be doing all the cooking or the cleaning for that matter"

"Jac, you're forgetting that I know you and I know all of that"

"This is gonna be a fresh start for all of us, a chance to be the family we always wanted to be"

"I know"

Jonny then put his arm around Jac and kissed her on the forehead. A couple of days later they were in the terminal of Heathrow airport, about to board when they heard a shout coming from behind them, they turned and saw Mo, Adele and Elliot running towards them, with the Professor being particularly out of breath.

"Glad we got you, we wanted to say goodbye"

"And good luck"

"Thank you, all of you, you've been amazing, especially in helping to acquit me"

"What am I gonna do without you Jonny Mac?" asked Mo.

"You Maureen Effanga are gonna be brilliant, you'll get a new transplant coordinator, who will be just as talented as me, but maybe not as good looking"

"I don't mean at work"

"I know, but I'll always be on the end of the phone and you'll always be my best friend"

"We wanted to get you a goodbye gift, but we couldn't think of anything, that is until the Prof remembered something from the day Emma was born, go on, show em"

"Now I couldn't get you the actual thing, so I printed a copy off of the internet"

Then Elliot reached into his bag and pulled out a folder which he gave to Jac and upon opening it she found a copy of the painting she had looked at before giving birth.

"The Lady of Shalott"

"I thought you'd appreciate it"

"I do, thank you" answered Jac.

"We also got Emma a little something, here you go sweetie, from your Aunty Adele, Aunty Mo and Uncle Elliot"

Adele then handed Emma a small stuffed pink bear and the youngster immediately grabbed a hold of it and wouldn't let go.

"We'll miss you, all of you, won't we Jac?"

"Yeah, but if we don't go now, we'll miss the flight, see you all in a few months"

"Bye guys, talk to you soon"

"Bye Jonny, message me when you get there so I know you landed safe"

"I will, bye"

"Bye"

A little later they were sitting on the plane in first class (courtesy of Jac), waiting to take off, when Jonny turned to her and said "Ready for a new start?"

"Yes"

They both smiled at each other, before looking at Emma, who was in the plane's cot, fast asleep and smiling at their daughter.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After reaching cruising altitude, Jonny and Jac both looked at their daughter, happy that she was still blissfully asleep.

"I'm surprised she stayed asleep during the ascent" said Jonny.

"I'm not, her sleeping has gotten quite a lot better"

"How was she, while I was inside?"

"Fine, but she did ask about her daddy a fair bit"

"Ah, she's a daddy's girl then?"

"She's certainly that"

"Jac, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" she inquired.

"How was she with you, I mean did you two manage to build a better relationship?"

"Yes, we went through the prime numbers a few times and we watched the sunrise and sunset, she likes the colours in the sky"

"Good, I'm glad, so tell me about the hospitals that we're going to and please say there'll be a little time for sightseeing?"

"Well we're going to Mount Sinai hospital in New York, its near Central Park, then its Jackson Memorial in Miami, Northwestern Memorial in Chicago and Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in L.A. and yes there will be time for sightseeing because I rented us a car to drive, I'd rather that than a plan"

"What car?" asked Jonny.

"A red 1963 Ford Mustang convertible, I thought you'd like it"

"Like it! Jac that's one of my favourite cars"

"I know, Mo told me"

"You are amazing"

"I know and you'll like this even better, when we're en route from Chicago to L.A., I thought we could go down Route 66"

"Brilliant, wait, isn't Northwestern hospital where Michael Spence is?"

"It is, it's also the hospital Holby has done a bit of business with recently"

"Fair enough, and you'll be able to see how they're all getting on with the Herzig"

"That's the plan"

Suddenly, before either of them could say anything else, there were some grizzly sounds coming from Emma's cot, so they looked over and saw that she was waking up. Jonny, then got her out and kissed her on the head.

"Hello there darling, did you have a nice little nap?"

Emma then makes some happy sounds and smiles up at her father, meanwhile Jac reaches over into the cot and pulls out he teddy that Mo, Adele and Elliot gave her.

"There you go Emma, now show daddy what you can do"

"What do you mean?"

"She learnt a new word, didn't you faceache?"

"No" said Emma.

"Oh so you're at that stage are you missy?"

"She likes to say no all the time don't you?"

"No no no no no!" said the 15 month old at the top of her voice.

"I think it's time she had something to eat, keep her quiet for a little longer"

"Pass her here, there are some sippy cups in the bag, pour in some whole milk, it's in a bottle in there and then you can just give it to her, she'll sit there happily drinking away"

"Ok, so then madam, are you hungry?"

"Moo"

"Moo?" questioned Jonny.

"It's what she calls milk"

"I wonder if Guy's read that letter yet?"

"Probably, it would've been the first thing he saw on his desk yesterday morning"

"I wonder what he's gonna do?"

"Probably put loads of pressure on Mo and Elliot until he can find someone to cover me"

"He'll probably get Connie, and have Dr Hanna cover her in the ED"

"Probably"

"So when are we picking up this car then?"

"From the airport, the car company are delivering it there for us"

"Cool, oh Emma's gonna love it, it's a fun car for a kid to be in, my uncle had one and I loved it, but what about accommodation?"

"Hotels mainly, but Michael invited us to stay with him when I called him yesterday"

"That was nice of him, we've got 7 hours left till we land, you get some sleep and I'll look after this one"

"Ok, thanks Jonny"

"You're welcome"

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just over 7 hours later, Jac, Jonny and Emma were walking down the airplane steps, having landed at JFK airport moments before, and luckily Emma, though she was awake was being quite and looking at all the new things around her. When they were in the airport, after fetching their luggage, they went to the car rental place and picked up the car that had been delivered there especially for them.

"Here you go boy racer, the keys" said Jac, handing the cars keys over to him.

"I have been dreaming about this car for the last 7 hours. Emma, do you wanna see your daddy drive an amazing car?"

"Dada"

"That's my girl, Jac, have you got the SatNav loaded?"

"Yeah, we'll go to the hotel tonight and head to the hospital in the morning, I said we'd be there at 10:00"

"What about Emma?"

"The hospital has a crèche, they all do"

"Cool, let's go"

A short while later they arrived at a nice hotel and were escorted up to their 2 bedroomed suite, the smaller of which was equipped with a single bed and a cot and the larger a double bed, there was also a small sitting room with a sofa, television, small fridge and table and chairs. The sitting room also opened onto a balcony that overlooked Central Park.

"Well isn't this nice"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked the bell hop.

"Is it possible to get a kettle and a microwave up here, we can pay the extra if its needed?"

"No need, I can go and get those items, I'll bring them up shortly"

"Thank you"

The bell hop (a young man in his early-mid 20s) then left, leaving them to enjoy their room.

"Pass her here for a minute Jonny"

"Here you go honey, go to mummy"

Jonny then handed Emma over to Jac who took her out onto the balcony.

"We can watch some good sunrises and sunsets from here can't we Emma?"

"'alph"

"You want your Ralph do you, let's go find him then"

Jac took Emma back inside and over to the sofa where Jonny was sat, holding Emma's favourite toy - Ralph the Pig.

"Here you go sweetie"

After receiving the toy Emma squealed with glee and when her mother placed her on the floor she started playing with him.

"I'm gonna go and unpack the things we'll need immediately, can you watch her?"

"Of course, and Jac"

"What?"

"I love you and I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked.

"We've not exactly been civil to each other the past year, at least not all the time"

"Listen here, you never have to apologise to me, I know that I can be ... difficult and say things that I don't always mean, but understand this Jonny, you are an amazing father and I love you for that"

"Come here Naylor, now"

Jac walks back over to the sofa, then Jonny stands up and he kisses her on the mouth, suddenly there is a voice at their feet that says "No", leaving them both to look down at her and laugh.

**End of Chapter**

***I know this is a really short chapter, but I think it came to a natural conclusion, hope you agree***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, after having their breakfast at their hotel (which was near the Museum of Natural History) Jac and Jonny were getting ready to leave for the hospital while Emma sat on their double bed and played with Ralph the Pig and the newly named toy bear that she had received at Heathrow - Polly the Bear.

"So how far is it to the hospital?" asked Jonny,

"About a half hour walk, most of which is through Central Park".

"But I really wanted to hail a cab"

"Relax newbie, I thought we could walk there and hail a cab on the way back, maybe even have lunch in the park at like 1 ish"

"Sounds alright to me, but do you think Emma will be ok in the crèche?"

"She'll be fine Jonny, she loves new people"

"As long as no one touches Ralph"

"Or Polly"

"Polly?!"

"The Bear Mo gave her, we named her a sunrise didn't we Emma?"

The infant then just giggles up at her parents and continued to play, she seemed to be in her own little fantasy world.

"Have you got enough wipes and nappies in that bag?"

"Yes, I think so, I've also packed her milk and favourite sippy cup and a couple of toys"

"Good, right then missy, pram time" said Jonny.

"No"

"Come on, if you're good we'll go the duck pond at lunch, won't we mummy?"

"Oh yes, that sounds perfectly marvellous doesn't it Emma?"

"'Uck"

"Ducks that's right, we'll go a little later, I promise"

"Come on then, let's go"

They had a lovely walk through Central Park, talking about all that they were seeing and what they wanted to do while in New York.

"We have to go see the Statue of Liberty while we're here, and since we're practically next door to it, the Museum of Natural History might be a good idea"

"Yes to the statue, maybe to the museum, I thought Emma might prefer the zoo here in Central Park to the museum".

"That'll be cool, so how much further is it?"

"Not far, we've got to exit on 5th Avenue, go down East 98th and turn left onto Madison"

"Madison Avenue! We'll have to do a bit of shopping, I'm gonna get souvenirs for family and friends from every place we visit"

"You're like an overgrown puppy you know"

"What's wrong with that, I've not been to America before, as well you know"

"Come on Maconie, let's go"

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hospital and asked for directions to the crèche from a brunette woman sat behind the desk. When they got there, they were greeted by a woman in her mid 30s who was carrying a small child.

"Hello, my name is Jac Naylor, I called 2 days ago about putting my daughter in your care for a short while"

"Yes of course, hello Mrs Naylor, I'm the head nursery nurse, Caroline, and this must be little Emma"

"First of all it's just Miss Naylor, we are not married, second, yes, this is Emma, and third this is her father"

"Jonny Maconie, nice to meet you"

"Good Morning, I just need you both to sign a couple of papers before you can leave Emma here"

"Of course, but I want you to know, that she won't be coming here, everyday of the 2 weeks we're in New York, but she'll be here most days, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, I see you brought her nappy bag, just put it on the table here and follow me into my office"

Ten minutes later, Jac and Jonny were saying goodbye to Emma and telling her that she had to be a good girl for the nice lady and when they left they were happy that she didn't cry, but went straight to playing with another child, a boy called Luca.

"Right then, which way now?" asked Jonny.

"We need to be on the 5th floor"

"Let's go find a lift then"

A few minutes later, they were stood in the office of the heard of Cardiothoracic's a man in his 40s by the name of Richard Gregson.

"I have to say Miss Naylor, it was a surprise when you said you'd be coming to New York, that that I'm not happy to have you here of course"

"Well this was a last minute trip you see, oh and allow me to introduce you to Jonny Maconie, he's Holby's transplant coordinator"

"Was, I'm taking a leave of absence to look after our daughter"

"You have a daughter together"

"Yes, her name is Emma, she's 15 months old"

"I have a niece called Emma, she's 14"

"Anyway, you told me on the phone that you have a Herzig operation scheduled for this afternoon" said Jac.

"I do, it's at 3, unfortunately I have a meeting upstairs starting in 20 minutes, so my second in command will be showing you around, you can wait for him by the reception desk out there"

"Okay, and thank you Mr Gregson, we shall see you later"

Five minutes later, Jac and Jonny were waiting by the ward's reception desk when Jac heard a voice behind her say "Be still my beating heart, if it isn't Jac Naylor".

Jac then turned around and saw an old friend standing before her.

"Sam Strachan"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
